


【AC】【HCH无差】だんご大家族

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·一年一度的沙雕贺文，肯威一家团团圆圆过大年·团子化ooc有，航海组提及·之前完成得太过潦草，慢慢改文ing
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 8





	【AC】【HCH无差】だんご大家族

海尔森退休后拒绝搬去达文波特和康纳同居，理由洋洋洒洒列了一封长信，康纳抓耳挠腮解读了三天后回信告诉海尔森，他可以为海尔森在靠近达文波特港口的地方为他建一栋房子。这也是海尔森为何在燃着壁炉的房里还裹着毛毯——康纳在入冬前才钉好了房顶，还没来得及给房间里都挂上毯子挡风。

海尔森对此意外的没有多说什么，脚上踩着康纳做的鹿皮加绒拖鞋，两手戴上他自己勾的毛线手套，右手抓着毯子左手握笔在纸上涂涂写写。他退休了，对圣殿和刺客的事业都不再过问，但研究先行者遗迹令他入迷，足够他打发康纳不在的日子。

门外传来故意落重的脚步声，海尔森轻轻嗤了一声，他虽然老了，但还是能轻易辨别出来的人是康纳。“进来吧。”他扬声道。

质朴的霍莫克青年推开门探进一个脑袋，问：“父亲，我……”他话音未落，放在海尔森手边的先行者遗物发出了明亮的光。海尔森下意识地想：又来了——

然而这一次，他们谁都没有发生什么奇特的变化。

“康纳，你有没有感觉什么不对劲？”以防万一，海尔森还是问了。

康纳摇摇头，然后突然想到什么似的，迅速摸了摸自己的胸口还拉开裤子看了一眼，长舒一口气果断地告诉父亲：“没有。”

“那反倒有些奇怪了……”海尔森沉吟一声，看向康纳，“你刚才来是想说什么？”

“我想问，需要为谢伊准备晚餐吗？你之前提过，莫林根会在今天靠岸。”

“如果有鹿肉的话，可以炖一点，他喜欢那个。”海尔森看着康纳垮下的嘴角，嘲笑他道：“对客人友善些。”

“没有鹿肉了。”康纳不知道自己噘起了嘴，“你愿意现在跟我出去猎头鹿吗？”

“好。”

初雪还未下下来，海尔森悠悠哉哉地骑着马踏着落叶跟在康纳身后，他在康纳强硬地要求下多戴了条围巾。猎鹿只是康纳寻找的拙劣借口，他乐意陪伴他做一些别的活动。进入森林后，康纳发现了有人入侵的痕迹，海尔森宽慰他说：“也许是住在附近的村民，退休了的大团长对任何势力来说都毫无用处了。”

康纳沉默不语，眼神中露出对海尔森的不赞同。突然，海尔森的前方落下一团雪，下意识的，圣殿骑士把身体往侧边一躲，利刃破空声和重物坠地声同时传来。海尔森被扑倒在地，眼角银光一闪，他看见了袖剑的影子。

“噗叽！”一团灰色的东西从他披风下蹿出，撞歪了袖剑。康纳则用他这辈子最快的速度把袭击海尔森的人摁倒在地。

“说，谁派你来的。”

“天。我以为除了我，不会有刺客愿意和圣殿骑士同行呢。”

康纳愤怒地拉下了他的兜帽，露出的那一张脸让海尔森倒吸了一口气。

“父亲？！”

“卡罗琳啥时候给我生了这么大的儿子了？”他试图移开康纳架在他脖子边上的袖剑，“这孩子咋回事，见着长辈还这样。”

海尔森从鼻子里哼出一声，警告康纳：“别被他骗了，我父亲早年可是个海盗。”

“爷爷？？”康纳不可置信地瞪大眼，伸出的袖剑并没有离开爱德华的脖子。“别以为靠这点小聪明就可以逃走。”他牢牢地禁锢住爱德华，下手一点都不留情面。

海尔森从马背上解下原本用来捆猎物的绳子，丢给康纳要他把爱德华捆起来自己低头寻找着刚才救他一命的灰色团子。在树根处，一个灰圆团发出“唧唧”的声音吸引海尔森的注意力。前圣殿大团长面露惊讶地捡起一个团子——布缝的里面塞着棉花——“康纳？”

“嗯？”康纳回过头以为父亲需要帮忙，爱德华这会倒是没打算逃跑，饶有兴致地观察起这父子俩。

“不，我没在叫你。”海尔森不知道自己处于什么心态把那个长得跟康纳一模一样的团子布偶塞进了口袋藏了起来。它身上被袖剑划开了，有些棉花露了出来，他得找机会替它缝上。

有了爱德华这一出，鹿是怎样都打不成了，康纳把爱德华五花大绑丢在马上自己趁机和海尔森共乘一匹。不知道是不是背后有爱德华盯着的缘故，康纳搂住海尔森的腰的手有些僵硬，刚捡到一个“康纳”团子的海尔森也心不在焉，他感觉那团棉花一直在他口袋里蹦蹦跳跳，不过倒是没再发出“叽叽”的怪声。

“其实他不是你儿子对吧？”爱德华像个沙包一样被挂在马背上，也不怕咬到自己的舌头。“我见过这种事，嘿，在拿骚有不少，我倒是不反对两个男人搞在一起。”

康纳环在海尔森腰上的手突然不知道该放哪里好了，刚松开手他便被海尔森呵斥住。

“你想掉下去吗？”

小狼崽乖乖地搂好父亲的腰，悄悄地把下巴靠在了海尔森肩上。

“你们看起来长得一点都不像。”爱德华努力抬起自己的头免得磕到下巴，“我还没见过有钱的老爷会承认一个跟自己肤色不同的儿子。那种意味上的儿子倒是没错了。”

康纳在海尔森的耳边发出了小声的呜咽，爱德华的垃圾话对他打击巨大。他的小脑袋瓜里可还不理解还有哪种意味上的“父子”。

“行行好闭嘴吧父亲。”

海尔森想，他的父亲哪可能是这幅模样，记忆里那个稳重可靠能担当的人怕不是半路被人替换掉的？还有他怎么突然出现在这个时间点…算了，反正最后总是伊甸神器搞的鬼。

“看起来圣殿确实挣得多，你瞧瞧你这身衣服，啧啧。你说我是你父亲不得孝敬孝敬……”爱德华不放弃，依旧胡言乱语。

“您‘现在’可不是我的父亲。”海尔森冷冷地指出，“您现在甚至还不认识我母亲。”

“哇哦……”爱德华被这句话里的信息量震撼了，垂下头沉默不语。海尔森对此非常满意，他终于耳根清静会了。

TBC……


End file.
